Mario Kart Wii
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: Of course, Logan would be dragged at four in the morning to buy a stupid video game with his friends. In this short drabble, we find out why our favorite foursome is not allowed to play competitve video games with each other anymore. PreBTR! NoSlash! Warning: Language!


**A/N: Well hello there my minions(: I honestly have no idea why I wrote this and am now posting it on fanficition. Basically this was an attempt to try to cure my writers block. It didn't help...at all. yep. So anyway, I'm beginning to start chapter 7 of BOTPC :D (Because of the Poison Cupcakes) I'm excited...even though I have no idea what I'm going to write about PM me ideas :D you know what stories I REALLY need to update. "The Yonder Years"**** and "Big Time Twitter Days". I am actually almost done with chapter four of BTTwitter Days so I'll probably post it by Friday or Saturday. I've been procrasinating. As for the Yonder Years, I am going to start writing the next chapter after I update chapter 7 of BOTPC. I decided that I need to take a three week break from that story. I also want to update some little Kogan and Jarlos oneshots(: I have a Kogan oneshot that I've been writing since August 2011 which was supposed to be posted in December since it centers around Christmas but I haven't posted it yet. I pla on posting it in early November so it is just in time for the holidays. It is going to be a multichap story! You should all be excited for this...I know that I am! I am also planning on writing some more random freindship updates such as this one. I need some ideas. PM me your ideas! I TAKE REQUESTS! Just leave a comment or PM! Please? I am begging you! Anyway, I also decided on another little surprise that only BigTimeRush-BTR knows about and it has to do with BOTPC! You'll find out in a few months. You might be happy, or sad, or confused. I don't controll your emotions! Anyway, i need to end this author's note because I have to write a three paragraph essay on the emancipation proclamation and it's 9:21 PM and I haven't started yet. PEACE LOVE AND KOGAN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR (sadly enough), Mario Kart Wii, or Justin Bieber! SADNESS! DEPSRESSION!**

* * *

"Why am I allowing this?" A grumpy fifteen year old Logan grumbled as he shivered in the hostile frost of an early November, Minnesota morning.

Of course, his friends would drag him outside in the middle of a snowstorm at four o' clock in the morning on a Saturday just to be one of the first people to buy the new Mario Kart Wii game. Logan was irritated. Scratch that. He was extremely agitated with his friends right now. He could be reading his new Steven Hawking novel, _The Universe in a Nutshell_, or doing the pounds of homework his teachers had provided them with over the weekend, or paying attention to the 2008 presidential election, or even _sleeping_ for God's sake but _no_; he just had to be dragged here by his three, obnoxious, best friends who were practically peeing their pants in anticipation.

"Because you _wove_ us Logie and besides, this is beneficial for _all_ four of us," Fourteen year old Kendall attempted to reason with his friend as he literally bounced up and down in his grubby, dilapidated pair of Vans with exhilaration.

"Yeah come on _Lo-gain_!" Carlos jumped into the conversation. "Don't be such a fuddy-duddy!"

"This is illogical! This is _absolutely absurd_! Primarily, it is _far_ too early to be awake. Secondly, it is _SNOWING_ outside, Additionally..."

James ceased Logan's killjoy ranting and clamped Logan's mouth shut with his hand. "Relax Logan, this is going to be _awesome_! Why can't you just have fun for once?"

"I got to get knew friends," A defeated Logan murmured as the incessant line began to inch closer to the local Toys R Us.

"LOGAN THEY ARE FREAKING OPENING THE DOORS! OH MY HOLY GOD!" Kendall shrieked at the top of his lungs in an octave that no normal boy could possibly ever reach as the crowd of gamers tumbled into Toys R Us and sprinted towards the video game counter.

"How much sugar did you have today Kendall?" Half aggravated, half curiously Logan inquired the blonde boy who looked like a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert.

"NONE! THIS IS PURE EXCITEMENT BRO!"

"Uggh, just _please_ calm yourself? The employees are looking at us like we belong in an asylum."

"Look at how beautiful it looks man," A legitimately sobbing James motioned to Carlos as the beloved game came into view. "It's like heaven, only _better_."

"LOGAN! GET OUT YOUR WALLET AND GET YOUR ASS UP THERE! THE GAME IS ABOUT TO SELL OUT!" Carlos loudly commanded as he silently prayed that the video game wouldn't sell out before they would even get a chance to buy it.

"Imbeciles," Logan muttered as he managed to squeeze his tiny anatomy through the raging mob and purchase the game.

Eventually, after ten minutes, Logan emerged from the crowd with torn clothing and a slight limp to his step. "I g-got the...what d-did I g-get again?"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT THE LAST GAME LOGAN!" All the boys, excluding Logan, contentedly cheered in unison as Logan practically fainted onto the multi-colored, tiled floor.

Too exultant to even care that the oldest member of their troublesome foursome was basically ripped to shreds, they hastily scooped Logan up into their arms and skipped back to the Mitchell household which was about three blocks away from Toys R Us.

"I'm gonna be Princess Peach because she is super sexy. I mean she can buy unlimited corndogs because she is famous and royal," Carlos immediately decided after they got Logan changed into a new pair of clothes and popped the disc into the gaming system.

"Ewww! Carlos? No heterosexual man races as a girl character." James stared at his older friend like he was some abnormal, mutant, extra terrestrial from Jupiter.

"But she's famous!" Carlos argued.

"But what about Princess Daisy? Orange is a more manlier color than pink is."

"Orange is a more manlier color my ass!"

"Okay then. I'm gonna be Yoshi," Concluded Kendall as he chose his desired character and smiled in content.

"Why... because you both have noses the size of Montana?" Carlos taunted with a smirk plastered onto his tanned face.

"What? _NO_! Shut up Carlos. At least my character isn't a girl."

"SHE IS FAMOUS!"

"And feminine."

"SHE SHALL BUY MY CORNDOGS!"

"I'm gonna be myself because my Mii looks totally _gorgeous_ in a jumpsuit," Declared James who was starting to obsesses on how flawless the cartoon version of himself appeared.

"_Logieeee_," Whined Kendall as if he were five years old. "Pick your character already!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your granny panties into a twist," Logan huffed in displeasure while choosing a random character on the screen.

"YOU PICKED BABY PEACH!" James screeched as he erupted into a fit of extreme laughter. "THAT DEFINITELY BEATS ALL OF OUR CHARACTERS ON THEIR LEVELS OF STUPIDITY!"

"So wait a minute, I'M HAVE TO KILL MY BABY WHEN WE PLAY? GOOD LORD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO SOCIETY?" Carlos dramatically wailed as Logan inwardly groaned to himself.

"Calm yourselves," Logan scolded as if she were a nagging mother disciplining her insubordinate toddlers. "Anyway, let's do 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who gets to pick the race first...best two out of three"

"That sounds fair," Carlos shrugged his shoulders and put his 'game face' on.

"Okay, ready?" Logan questioned, the boys all nodded their head yes. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, AND SHOOT!"

Logan formed his hands to look like a piece of paper as did the remaining three boys. "Uggh it's a tie. Redo! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, AND SHOOT!"

This time, Logan chose scissors, Carlos and James chose rock, and Kendall, once again chose paper.

"Kendall! Stop choosing paper," Carlos exclaimed as he and James were unfortunately defeated.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, AND SHOOT!" Logan belted out for the third time.

James, Carlos, and Logan all chose rock again while Kendall pondered, studying his friend's hands, and finally picked paper for the third time in a row.

"LOGAN! KENDALL _CHEATED_!" James complained to the oldest of the foursome while stomping his feet in anger.

"Okay Kendall, you're done. Go sit in the corner." Logan instructed the youngest since he was getting annoyed of Kendall's juvenile behavior.

"But..."

"In the corner!"

"Well then!" Kendall sighed while plopping angrily into the far away corner of the Mitchell family living room and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, we are done with this 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' madness! I'm going to choose Mushroom Gorge."

"Why...do you want to bounce on the mushrooms and imagine yourself humping Phoeboobs Nachee?" Kendall teased his older friend from his seclusion in the corner.

"WHAT? KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! YOU PROBABLY WISH YOU WERE DOING THAT TO WAYNE GRETZKY YOU DIRTY, DIRTY, LITTLE BOY! AND FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION, IT IS PHEOBE NACHEE!"

"Whoa, someone's a feisty little midget," Carlos giggled at Logan who just simply rolled his eyes and exasperation and started the race.

Sticking out their tongues in utter concentration, James, Logan, and Carlos began racing only to have James fall within the first five seconds of driving.

"NO! THE FOG IS GOING TO MAKE MY GORGEOUS HAIR FRIZZ UP! WHY DOESN'T THE GAME COME WITH "CUDA CLIMATE CONTROL" HAIRSPRAY?" James cried while repeatedly pressing random buttons in an attempt to revive his character faster.

"James, you are on the verge of being put into the corner with Kendall," Logan threatened James who once again, spun out of control and landed in the fog again.

"Oh yeah! I got the Mega Mushroom," Carlos boasted while running over Logan's character. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DIE LOGAN!"

"Oh that's too bad because..." Logan paused for a second as his character drove into an item box. "I JUST GOT THE GOLDEN MUSHROOM! Look who's in first place now."

All of a sudden, a thunderous explosion filled the room and both, Carlos and Logan's characters plummeted off the mushrooms and into a never-ending darkness.

"Guess who's in first now?" James spoke smugly while mentally cheering for himself. "BULLET BILL NEVER FAILS!"

"YES! I'M ON LAP TWO!" Shouted Carlos after Princess Peach eventually came back to life.

Kendall was literally about to explode with misery. Each sound effect from the game that scampered into his eardrums made him want to rip himself into a million pieces. He had to get in the game; he just had to. Rapidly, Kendall dashed out from the corner and jumped on top of Logan while sprawling his body out on all three of the boys. The eager, blonde teen grabbed the cobalt, Wii remote from the coffee table and tried to drive.

"KENDALL! GET OFF OF US!" James, Logan, and Carlos shouted simultaneously, while letting their characters swerve off of the course.

"NOPE! LAP TWO HERE I COME!"

Out of the blue, Carlos stood up from his spot on the couch and practically pounced on top of Kendall. The two boys continued to wrestle and eventually plummeted onto the coffee table. Beginning to get pissed at their friends, James and Logan abandoned the video game and leaped on top of Carlos and Kendall.

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE GAME KENDALL!" Carlos screamed at his friend while slapping him across the face an innumerable amount of times.

"I WAS ACTUALLY WINNING!" James added in while kneeing Carlos where the sun doesn't shine.

"WHY DID WE GET THIS FREAKING GAME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE'RE ALL FIGHTING ANYWAY!" Logan snapped at his friends while trying to rip them apart from each other.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Mitchell speedily bounded down the stairs only to find her the four boys she considered as her sons wrestling on her expensive, pointy, furniture and covered in bloody noses, bruises, black eyes, and numerous scrapes. "IT IS FIVE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOUR DOING?"

Startled, the boys looked up at Mrs. Mitchell and tried to feign innocence.

"Playing Mario Kart Wii?" Logan answered his mother in a questioning tone and glanced up at her with spacious puppy dog eyes from under James's, Carlos's', and Kendall's, heavy forms.

"That's it, you boys are grounded!"

"But..."

"For one week, _and_ I'm confiscating the video game. Who even let you guys buy this game in the first place?"

"Logan did," James hurriedly told Mrs. Mitchell truthfully before she could begin to accuse one of them.

"Logan you're grounded for two weeks."

"MOM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Three weeks..."

"MAMA!"

"Make that four weeks. I'm on the verge of confiscating your new book as well the video game if you keep this defiant behavior up, Logan"

"Yes mother," Logan moaned subjugated.

"Now what have we learned today boys?"

"Never play competitive video games with each other."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO HORRIBLE! You can all shoot me now! I don't expect reviews but you can if you want to(: I'm sorry for any gramatical errors...I was rushing to write this(: PEACE LOVE AND KOGAN**


End file.
